Wild Fire
by Sounni
Summary: Whilst fighting against the unknown a forbidden attraction flairs that threatens to sink them all. He feels a connection to her that helps him fight through the weight and darkness that tries to consume him but it also impacts on his decisions and all of the values he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Fire**

_AN: _ Love this show! I have taken a little different approach to the story line starting from 1x09. Let me know what you think as I am not sure if I should continue.

_Chapter One_

The salt spray felt deliciously cool against her face as the RHIB sped across the ocean. Dr Rachel Scott had the biggest of smiles covering her face and she let herself enjoy the moment.

Commander Tom Chandler had finally agreed that she could get off the USS Nathan James in order to accompany a team to an abandoned freighter. The freighter was loaded with masses of shipping containers and she had argued that she needed...wanted to be on the team. That she could be valuable in determining what to salvage and help anybody who was sick.

The Commander had initially been rather adamant that she remain on board, however the XO had sided with her. Tom had argued that she would be a liability...that she didn't have any training but Mike Slattery had claimed that now they had a working vaccine that she did not need to be kept on board and under such heavy protection. He argued that even a cooped up chicken needs the chance to stretch its legs once in a while.

Rachel could see that the Captain wasn't happy with his XO's views or her arguments but he cleared her for the mission anyway.

It had been a gruelling few months. Discovering the vaccine, trialling it and administering it to the crew meant that she hadn't the chance to get out of the lab and mingle with the crew. Rachel always felt awkward socialising with the others as she felt that they looked at her different. The officers were the main people she mingled with and even many of them were wary of her. She had kept secrets but if Tom Chandler could give her a second chance than there may be hope for the rest of the crew.

Dr Rios had been given a comprehensive briefing on how to correctly replicate the vaccine if something should happen to her. There was no reason why she shouldn't be out there helping, risking her own life...the same way the crew members of the Nathan James did each and every day.

Rachel had felt Tom's eyes on her as the RHIB had been lowered into the water. The intensity in his gaze sent shivers down her spine and had her stomach flipping. Rachel made herself look away and focus on the task at hand.

Burk, Green and Jeter were on point with comms and weapons on standby. They had been lucky with the weather so the Freighter was easily boarded in the calm seas. The men quickly secured the top deck before allowing Rachel to board. They stated it was standard protocal but she suspected that Commander Chandler had something to do with it.

Danny Green was quick to help her aboard the vessel and she couldn't stop the grin that covered her face.

"Nice day for it," The young Lt could see her happiness and a small smile tugged at his own face.

"Let's see what we can scrounge up."

* * *

><p>Tom listened intently as the audio from the boarding party filtered through the bridge. He had this feeling in his gut that just woudn't go away and it go worse as the day progressed. He put it down to the fact that the freighter was sitting low in the water...hull damage must be causing the ocean water to slowly leak in. Tom ignored the fact that Dr Rachel Scott was away on that freighter with the team.<p>

Everything had been progressing perfectly and Danny had just radioed to report that Rachel had found some excellent medical supplies in one of the smaller shipping containers. The mission briefing was to pack up what they could and get out as quickly as possible.

Gunshots suddenly echoed through the radio and shattered the silence on the bridge.

"Report!" Tom demanded quickly. His heart had jumped up into his throat at the sound of the gunfire.

"Get them back," He all but growled at the officers working around him.

"Nathan James. 2 hostile targets have been neutralised." Green's voice crackled through the radio and calmed Tom's nerves. Danny had not reported any casualties which meant that all team members were currently unharmed.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been quickly collecting the supplies she needed whilst the other men got on with their own missions. She coudn't pin point the exact moment they had been attacked but it had come swiftly. Rachel hid just inside the door of the container as the gunshots echoed reverberated.<p>

Her fellow team members had been quick to identify themselves but it had made no differance. Rachel heard Danny report that 2 hostiles had been taken down. She took that as an all clear and picked up a heavy shoulder bag filled with supplies. Rachel was no more than two steps out of the container when she felt a sharp, hard yank on her pony tail.

Her small body was dragged in front of a larger, bulkier man. His used one hand to pull her head back sharply and she gave a hiss of pain. He was a lot stronger than her and was easily holding her with the one arm whilst the other was waving a semi-automatic.

Her cry of pain had alerted her team mates and soon they were crowded around her.

"Lower the weapon and let the woman go." Jeter attempted to negotiate. The man holding Rachel began angrily screaming out in Spanish. His hold became tighter and she felt the gun pressing up against her side.

A warm, stinky breath blew against her throat and filled her chest with dread. Rachel could put to use her minimal self defence but didn't want to jeopardise her team mates with her fumbling moves. The comm in her ear had been buzzing with voices so she took a deep breath and focused.

Tom Chandler's commanding voice filled the radio and Rachel felt a confidence over take her.

"Can you take a shot?" Chandler questioned his men.

"Negative. Dr Scott is being held in front of the target." Danny replied quickly and was greeted with a low growl.

"Find a way!" Chandler told his men. Rachel could hear the desperation in Tom's voice and knew she needed to do something.

Stand-off's in her experience never ended well! If she could just get away slightly then they could take the shot and end this.

Rachel took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her leg. She slammed her foot down onto her captors and rammed her elbow into his abdomen. She heard a grunt and the hold on her loosened. Rachel swiftly yanked herself forward and hit the freighters deck with a loud thud. She brought her arms up to cover her head as a single gunshot echoed through the air.

* * *

><p>The RHIB had been brought aboard over an hour ago and Tom had forced himself to remain away from medical. The fear that had lodged itself in his throat had been irrational and hard to hide from his crew.<p>

He was married.

He had a beautiful wife and 2 great kids that he needed to believe were alive so he could find them. He needed to get his family back and pretend none of this nightmare had happened...that the close proximity to Dr Rachel Scott wasn't slowly suffocating him.

Tom felt an inexplicable pull towards her. Every time they argued or she challenged him...Every time she let down those walls and showed her true self to him. It was infuriating and the guilt over his connection with her was eating him alive.

He loved his wife. He loved his kids.

Tom felt the need to tell himself that over and over. He pushed down any feelings or attraction he felt for the Doctor...blaming them on the situation and the fact that he hadn't seen his family in months.

He couldn't avoid Dr Scott forever but before distancing himself he needed to give her a serving on how to act in hostile situations. As much as he was dreading the confrontation it actually excited him and that scared him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tom had wasted a trip to the medical facilities. She had already left. Rios had cleared her immediately as she was being pushy and slightly difficult. The thought brought an unbidden smirk to his face as he stalked through the passageway's towards Rachel's lab.

_Could she ever make things easy for him?_

Tom stepped through the bulkhead and paused in the doorway to the makeshift laboratory. Rachel was already back at work. She had the items from the freighter and was cataloging them for future use. He felt his anger boil as he stood silently watching her. Quincy Tophet was working steadily beside her... both oblivious to the fuming Captain.

_How could she act as if nothing had happened?_

"Captain Chandler. What can we do for you?" Rachel asked calmly, barely even glancing up from her work.

Tom took a few steps into the room, "Tophet...Out!"

Quincy looked slightly confused and glanced at him before looking to Rachel. She gave him a slight nod and he quickly dropped what he was doing and left the lab. There seemed to a certain defiance and stubbornness in the scientists on board the Nathan James.

"Spit it out." Rachel demanded as if bored already of his presence.

"Busy?" Tom questioned with an arrogant slant of his brow. Rachel put down what she was doing and turned, leaning back against her work bench and crossing her arms. Tom had learnt quickly that this was her 'arguing' position and he was prepared for anything she threw at him.

"Well..."

"What were you thinking?" His tone was low but harsh, something she hadn't expected by the look on her face. Tom could see her mind ticking and waited for her witty rebuttal.

"It was a stalemate. What did you want me to do?" Rachel's voice was tough and unforgiving. He knew that she would probably make the same decision again...He had to make her see that she couldn't risk her life like that.

The air in the lab was thickening with tension and his gaze caught hers...defiance and annoyance flickered in her orbs.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Tom asked her roughly as he advanced a few steps towards her. He hoped his tall, built frame might intimidate her slightly but she didn't even blink.

It was her cavalier attitude towards her own safety that was eating away at him. Did she not understand her own importance...to him...to the crew?

"Not at all. We needed the supplies. I know a few moves. It all worked out fine." Rachel shrugged, brushing the situation off. She was trying not to show him just how much the situation had actually scared her. It was easier just to be blasé about it all.

"Do it again and you won't be allowed off this ship." His warning came out harsher than he expected. His anger burned brightly, all we wanted to do was shake the damn woman.

"You really don't need to be so protective any more...you have the vaccine." Rachel told him softly.

Tom advanced forward quickly, his hands reaching out to grip her shoulders. He swore he could feel the heat of her skin through her shirt...burning him.

"You...are...important." He enunciated each word slowly. Her eyes met his, a shocked look passed over her face before something undefinable settles there.

"Tex has already offered to teach me a thing or two." Rachel told him before wrenching her gaze away and pulling herself out of his grip.

Something dark started to churn in his stomach. _Tex?_

Tex had made no secret of his attraction towards the Doctor and Tom had become a confidante, someone that he shared his inner thoughts with. Hell, Tex would make comments about Rachel or ask for his advice. Tom was always honest with him and they had struck up a friendship or sorts. As far as he knew Tex hadnt had any progression with the Doctor, though not for lack of trying.

"I'll do it." The words blurted out of his mouth before he could stop them. There was something about Tex training with Rachel that just didn't sit well with him.

Rachel Scott's brows furrowed in confusion, "Train with me?"

She wanted clarification of his comment and he gave a small jerky nod.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel's voice trailed off.

Tom could feel the air crackling and it put him slightly on edge. The to and fro of their conversations always seemed to get to him and he decided that he needed a break from this one.

"I will be in the gym 0600 tomorrow morning if you change your mind."

* * *

><p>Rachel Scott stood staring at the doorway for a lot longer than she'd care to admit. He baffled her. There was something about Tom Chandler that she just couldn't work out. After the initial mistrust between them she had begun to feel connected to him. He backed her up...put all of his faith in her and was intellectually witty. She was extremely attracted to him, to his strength and his wit...and it was her burden to carry.<p>

She felt like an idiot. Tex had made it completely obvious that he wanted something with her but it wasn't him that made her catch her breath.

Every slight smile...or touch made her heart race. It was wrong but it was also her secret. She knew she was going to take up Tom's offer of training despite telling herself that she shouldn't. He was the Captain and in magnificent shape...perhaps he could teach her some useful techniques.

_Liar_

It was bad when you began lying to yourself about why she would go to the Gym. Rachel decided that she would take both men up on their offers. Tom offered her a more standard, methodical form or training whilst Tex offered more ragtag methods. Both would be useful.

* * *

><p>0630<p>

Tom pumped up the treadmill and quickly matched its pace. He had been working out steadily for half an hour. He hadn't really expected the Doctor to take him up on his offer but he was still disappointed when she hadn't shown.

The Nathan James was setting a good pace back towards Norfolk and the communications room was working on filtering out important messages. He had found time after little sleep to make it down to the Gym by 0600. There had been a few other crew members finishing up and after half an hour not one other soul had entered. Tom knew first hand just how intimidating working out with the Commanding Officer could be, so he bet that word had spread to avoid the gym.

The punishing pace of the treadmill had him quickly working up a sweat but it didn't stop the thoughts rolling around in his head.

His life had been stable...it had been safe. His kids were smart and friendly and his wife...Darien was beautiful, supportive and loyal. He had everything he needed in them. ...it had been easy and simple.

Nothing about the current situation was easy...or simple.

Tom slowed the machine to a brisk walk and grabbed his bottle of water and towel. He took several large gulps and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Does the offer still stand?" The British lilt could only belong to one person on board. Tom tapped the red stop button and jumped down from the machine to face the woman confusing all of his thoughts.

"You're late."

"I'm here aren't I..."

It was remarks like that one that set him on edge...that threatened to unbalance his whole world. He loved that he couldn't predict what would come out of her mouth. It was refreshing and he relished the challenge she presented.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Finding himself attracted to a woman that wasn't his wife was a little hard to swallow. Yes he found other women attractive but this was something more. It wasn't just her looks that drew him to her.

Her warm-up was over quickly and Tom found himself putting all of the conflicting emotions out of his mind and get into a teaching mode. He was careful to keep his distance as she showed her some beginners moves that had been taught to him many years ago. There would come a time when they would have to test those moves but today wasn't it.

Rachel had loosened up and it was odd for him to see her in this light. She was usually so serious and uptight. Their eyes had caught briefly several times but one of them would always look quickly away. Pretend that the electricity between them wasn't there. If they pretended and pushed it down...it would eventually go away.

_Right?_

Rachel acted as though there was nothing between them...and there wasn't because there couldn't be. The thoughts began clouding his mind again and Tom decided that it was time to pull the plug but he was saved from any awkwardness by his XO.

Slattery's voice came over the radio, requesting him on the bridge. A massive weather front was moving in.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked as he collected all of his belongings.

Rachel gave him a small nod and he swiftly left the gym.

The storm wasn't just brewing outside...it was here and it was threatening to overwhelm him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The reviews for this story have been mind-blowing and very thoughtful. I wasn't sure I had captured the essence of the show but your kind reviews have been a real confidence booster.

**Chapter 3**

Tom found his mind overcome by work. Being at sea had always been a calming influence for him and his troubles always seemed to be left behind on the mainland. As he had quickly rose through the ranks his time to snatch moments with the sea had dwindled...something he was eager to rectify.

He had found a few moments to himself as the crew prepared for the incoming weather front. He stood outside, against the rails and watched the calm before the storm. The clouds were gathering on the horizon, turning a black that he hadn't encountered in a long time. Tom's crew was well trained but he always felt that storm's were a warning...a reflection of things to come. He hoped he was wrong as the Nathan James needed smooth sailing into Norfolk.

* * *

><p>Tom had ensured the engines were slowed and the Nathan James maneuvered so it would hit the edge of the storm. He had also sent a crew member down to warn Rachel that all of her equipment needs to be properly secured.<p>

Dark clouds began to obscure the sun and the temperature dipped several degrees. Tom re-entered the bridge and called out to Mike.

"Are we all set?"

"Just battoning down the last hatch." Mike told him with a small smirk. Tom shook his head, Mike tried to be a funny guy but most of the time his attempts at humour fell pretty flat.

"Excuse me Sir." The petty officer he had sent down to Rachel's lab was standing at his side with a worried expression.

"Is she being difficult?" Tom asked with a sigh.

The petty officer shook his head, "No sir, Dr Scott is being co-operative. She is worried that she does not have ample time to secure her research. Dr Scott requested two crew members to assist her and Dr Tophet."

"Yourself and Smith can assist the Doctor and then return to your post."

Tom thought for sure that she would have something to argue about...maybe he just liked to argue with her?

* * *

><p>The ocean pulsed with it's strength as it gave the Nathan James a decent beating. The crew had rode out the worst of it and his decision to change course had paid off. Though they had copped quite a lot of driving rain and blustering winds...it could have been worse.<p>

Tom took that as a good omen.

The Nathan James was still pitching in the gigantic swells but it was nothing that the ship hadn't been designed for. Tom spent the next few hours on the bridge until the storm had dissipated and the ocean was once again manageable. It was good to get his mind off the infuriating woman that spent so much unwanted time in his head.

"Mike can you get the damage reports to me as soon as possible. I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat in the mess." Tom told his XO before escaping the confines of the bridge.

The Wardroom was only for officers and was always stocked by the adjoining Galley. Tom was hoping to help himself to some leftovers or even just some of the stewed fruit they had scavenged. Years in the Navy had meant that he was definitely not a fussy eater.

He entered the Galley from the corridor and surprised the steward inside. A quick wave of his hand and the man was back to work preparing that nights meal. The provisions they had collected meant that they could still bake fresh bread and Tom quickly whipped himself up a sandwich.

The sound of laughter from the Wardroom piqued his interest as the majority of the officers should still be at their posts. Tom grabbed his plate and made his way into the adjoining room.

Rachel Scott had her head thrown back in laughter and Tex was sitting next to her, a stupid grin covering his face. Whatever had been said must have been extremely funny as Tom had found that getting Rachel to lighten up took a great amount of effort! She'd only ever cracked smiles on the most rarest occasions...he'd seen more tears from her.

Neither had noticed Tom so he made sure to crash his plate loudly onto the table. The noise had had two sets of eyes staring at him immedietely. One set was lit with humor whilst the other was shooting daggers at him. Tom wasn't sure why he felt the need to make his prescence so obviously known.

_Lie!_

It was a lie but he still wasn't willing to name it for what it was. Jealousy.

"Big night!" Tex broke the awkward silence as Tom joined them, sitting at the table. He picked up his sandwich and tried to enjoy his meal. Rachel was fidgeting and had yet to say a word...her eyes would not meet his. He knew his little display was out of order but he had to do something to break up their rapport.

_Listen to yourself._

Tom felt confused...all of his training and his manners and he still acted like an idiot.

"Not so chatty today Commodore?" Tex tried again to engage in him in conversation.

"Long day." Tom replied shortly and continued to eat his sandwich.

Tex raised his eyebrows and stood from the table. Tom watched as he turned towards Rachel and smiled.

"I will see you later...Gym at 2100?"

Rachel smiled back and Tom noticed that her eyes lit up as they met Tex's. The mercenary gave a quick salute towards him and swiftly left the room.

He was gone no more than 5 seconds before an angry voice demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He wished he knew.

* * *

><p>It never ended. Rachel couldn't even begin to count the number of times she had needed to pack up her equipment and research. It was tiresome and she constantly worried.<p>

The Captain had been gracious enough to send down some crew members to help her which had greatly calmed her nerves and sped the process up.

Tophet was recalibrating some of the equipment and had told her to go and grab a bite to eat. Rachel was reluctant but was reminded that she was no good if she couldn't function properly.

She had run into Tex and quickly wound up in the Wardroom. Rachel had to admit that there was something charming and refreshing about the man that appealed to her. It was easy to like him and she really needed easy and simple.

An image of Tom Chandler flashed across her head. She pushed it away immediately...it was just too hard and too complicated.

Tex had a way of coaxing her out of her shell, making her forget just how hard the world had gotten. Rachel knew he was interested in her...he'd made his attraction quite clear but she was wary. Wary of his past and wary of her own attraction to another man...a man that was off-limits in so many ways.

Rachel was going to forget the messy push-pull relationship that she had with Tom and enjoy her down time with Tex. She was quick to bring up the training and organise a regular time for them to meet up. She was excited to learn a few of Tex's more unorthadox moves.

Rachel wasn't sure how long they had been chatting and relaxing in the Wardroom before Tom made his prescence known. It shocked her when he banged his plate down. Her eyes sought him out and the thunderous expression covering his face left nothing to the imagination. He was not happy.

The tension immedietely sucked the air out of the room and Rachel found herself avoiding his gaze. She had done nothing wrong but she felt slightly guilty nonetheless.

_Was he doing it on purpose?_

Rachel snuck a a quick peek at Tom's face. His expression was slightly remorseful and she knew that he'd had no intention of acting like a jerk. It just wasn't him. She was still going to give him a serve anyway.

Tex tried to make polite conversation and eventually gave up and made a polite exit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tom's gaze met hers, pulling her in deeper and deeper.

"I don't know." He told her lowly. Though they were alone, they were in a public area and needed to make sure that a conversation of this nature remained private.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Rachel decided to call him out on his uncharacteristic behaviour.

"What do you want me to say Rachel?" His voice had a desperate tone laced through it and the rare use of her given name had her heart racing crazily.

"The truth?"

"Neither of us want to hear the truth." Tom whispered before pushing his chair back and rising out of it. Rachel couldn't find any more words becuase she knew he was right. This thing between them was slowly eating at them...it was something that both of them were fighting hard to control.

Tom was already halfway to the door before he stopped dead. Rachel watched as he slowly turned around faced her. His eyes were determined and intense.

"Why are you meeting Tex?"

Rachel knew he would eventually find out about her extra fighting lessons with Tex. It was a small ship and gossip spread like wild fire.

"He is helping me train..." Rachel trailed off softly. She knew that Tom only offered to train her so that she wouldn't need to spend extra time with Tex. Neither said it but they both knew that was the reason.

Tom's brows furrowed in confusion...his eyes darkened several shades and a frown marred his lips.

"I thought..."

"It's different..."

They both spoke together. Rachel felt the need to explain but didn't get the chance before Tom had spoken, his tone a little rough.

"There is no need for us to meet for training anymore Dr Scott."

His matter of fact tone was a like a kick to the guts and she just let him go.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **I really hope more people start to write some Lat Ship fanfic...Would love to hear any fic recommendations! :)

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The Nathan James was steaming towards Norfolk steadily and would arrive the following day. Tom had ordered the radio team to double their efforts...to screen the calls for help and determine what type of minefield the base and surrounding areas would be in. He'd given them a few extra hands that were qualified and told them to keep him apprised of any all relevant information.<p>

It had been 2 days since he had spoken to Rachel and had a good nights sleep. He hated the deep ache that had settled inside his belly and the constant need to see her that flowed through him.

The gym was brimming with crew members trying to fit in some much needed excericse before their shifts started. It seemed that everyone was hitting the gym hard...maybe because they were so close to home and people felt the need to be prepared.

There was one treadmill left and Tom strode purposefully towards it. Most of the crew members politely smiled but must have realised he was not in the mood to chat and quickly averted their eyes.

Tom popped his headphones in and turned his ipod up loud enough to block out everything...and everyone.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked casually into the gym. It was busy but she could still see him. People were whispering and pointing at him but he was slogging away like he had no care in the world. The sweat had drenched his clothes and his face.<p>

_How long had he been here for?_

Tom had told her that their training was off...canceled. She didn't really believe him and was going to push her luck this morning. Rachel didn't want to add anymore stress to his plate...There were only so many weights a person could bear before they collapsed.

She had been raised to believe that if you want something you have to fight for it until you get it...Rachel needed the knowledge and techniques that Tom had to offer. She needed to learn and adapt in this new world or she wouldn't survive.

Tex had quickly taught her a few ways to disarm a man...they were dirty and she would only use them if necessary but they were nice to know.

Rachel scooped up a bottle of water and made her way over the where the Captain was slowly killing himself on the treadmill. His pace was punishing and he seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

She squeezed herself through the gaps between to machines and jumped up onto the front of his. She was no where near his height but he would definately know she was there...it was hard to ignore.

Tom's eyes met hers and she felt herself jerk back at the intensity. His gaze was brief but Rachel swallowed hard at the scrutiny he gave before turning his eyes upwards.

She knew she had been dismissed. He didn't want to speak with her. She had done _nothing _wrong...he was going to keep his word.

Rachel reached up and yanked one of his ear buds out.

"How dare you..." She hissed, hoping to keep her voice low but the intensity strong.

Several crew members were startled by her audacity but she couldn't care less. Many had already made a dash for the exit and only a few daringly curious people were watching the display.

Tom stopped his machine, pulled his other earbud out and stared at her.

"I've already made myself clear."

Rachel offered the bottle of water and he grudgingly accepted it with a tight smile.

"I need you."

Both froze at her words and his eyes sought her out...piercing into her soul. She hadn't meant the words in that way but she could see that they were already putting another complicated layer onto their relationship.

"Not like that..." Rachel found herself whispering, dragging her gaze away

from his and stepping down from the machine.

She shouldn't have come.

Her eyes took a moment to scan the gym and watched in slight amusement as those people still working out either packed up their stuff and quickly left or avoided looking in her direction. The rumor mill would be over worked today.

"Dr Scott, I apologise for my earlier behaviour." The sound of her official title was like a bucket of ice cold water...putting her in her place.

"And so you should!" She rounded on him...ready to give him a peice of her mind.

"Tex and I did not deserve your earlier...demonstration." Rachel found it hard to put his actions into words. It was already a difficult situation and she wanted to make her displeasure known without making everybody even more uncomfortable.

"I am sorry." Tom muttered lowly and Rachel could hear the sincerity in his tone.

Giving him a firm and short nod, Rachel turned and faced the emptying gym.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was drenched in sweat from the warm-up and basic moves Tom had made her perform. They had fallen back into their old rhythm which she was grateful for...the awkward behaviour seemingly forgotten.<p>

Tom had pulled the headphones out of his iPod and cranked the volume up as loud as possible...It wasn't much but the tunes playing helped set the tempo of their training. Rachel surprisingly liked Tom's 'Workout Playlist' and they had a nice chat about music as she warmed up. She like seeing him like this. It wasn't often that he was just 'Tom' and not just the 'Captain'.

"Show me." Tom commanded her after a few moves.

Rachel narrowed her eyes in confusion...show him what?

"Show me what you've learnt from him."

_Tex_

"I'm not sure what I have learnt is in the Navy Handbook." Rachel told him with a sly smirk as she circled him on the mats.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

The spark in Tom's eye and the small smile edging his lips had the fire burning inside her balloon.

_He thinks he has it in the bag!_

It was probably true but she was never one to give up. Rachel would defintely give him a run for his money...prove that she could take care of herself.

She rushed forward, hoping her speed and agility would help her out. Tom was a very strongly built man thst she also hoped would be slow. He stepped to the side and his rm shot out.

Rachel ducked under the swing and gave a swift kick back at his thigh. Tom grunted and swiftly moved out of her grasp. She was going to use as much of Tex's adShevice as possible...if Tom didn't know what was coming than she would have a better chance.

Adrenaline was surging through her veins, her breaths coming short and her heart pumping hard. Tom looked like he had barely broken a sweat.

The sparring continued as one made a move the other would easily counter. Rachel knew she needed to employ the dirty maneuvers Tex had been instructing her to employ.

Rachel moved in and feigned a left move before swiftly going right. She bought her elbow up and aimed it right for the sweet spot. Tom fell for her fake-out and left himself open for her hit. Rachel connected and his grunt was music to her ears.

It didn't however slow him down. His leg came out and caught her unware...kicking her feet out from under her. Rachel fell backwards with a large thump, pulling Tom with her. He landed awkwardly over her. With her head thrown back, his face became burrowed in her neck. Tom's warm breath did deliciously sinful things to her body. Her breathing hitched and her skind tingled from the contct.

Neither moved for a moment. Rachel willed her heart to slow down and her breathing to even out. She did not need to give herself away. It was hard to do when he was breathing rapidly against her skin, his nose nuzzling her.

It was a stolen moment broken by Tom pulling himself up nd off her in one fluid motion.

"I...uh..." He stammered slightly before getting himself together.

"Tex sure knows a thing or two."

Rachel let out a burst of laughter and held her arm out. Tom reached out and grabbed hold of her, with one pull she was on her feet.

"I think we are done for today." Tom told her and she gave a sharp nod.

"I need to get enough shots made up for when we arrive." Rachel told him as they collected their towels and water. His iPod was still playing away and quickly scooped it up.

"I feel better knowing that you are prepared for what's ahead." Tom told her and she knew he was referring to the self defence and not the vaccine shots.

Whatever they were going to find on home soil was going to change them all.

TBC


End file.
